According to the conventional embedded touch display technology, a common electrode layer of a display panel generally doubles as touch electrodes. The common electrode layer is generally divided into multiple touch electrodes, and each of the touch electrodes is electrically connected to a driving circuit IC via a touch lead located in a different layer from the common electrode layer.
The above arrangement may result in partial overlappings between the touch leads and the touch electrodes and parasitic capacitances. Therefore, interferences among the touch electrodes may be caused, and touch performance of an embedded self-capacitive touch screen may be affected.